A Surprising Reunion
by kagome-11214
Summary: Im not good at summaries so just read and review! If you dont get something tell me and it will all be explained. Some of you may hate chp. 3 but 4 fixes it!
1. A sweet Surprise

Disclaimer:Inuyasha doesn't belong to me. I don't own it blah blah blah and all that stuff. This is my first fan fic and I hope you like this!

I have a weird name but I put myself in here anyway!  ^_^  

*******************************************************************

A Sweet Surprise 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    It had been 16 years since Kagome had left Inuyasha's time after the Shikon Jewl was complete. Many things had changed since then. She had graduated school and stayed at home to take care of the wellhouse. She also had a fifteen year old daughter named Olga.

   Kagome sighed as she looked at the boards on the top of the well. Ever since the Shikon jewel was together again Inuyasha had decided to protect it and not use it, and Kagome had came home. Her parents had boarded up the well afraid that she would be taken away from them again.  

    On a particularly sunny day Olga (me:That's me! I'm famous!) Disobeyed her mother. She was walking across the boards that lay on top of the old well. They were old and rotting away and her mom, Kagome, was always telling her to stay away from them in case they break. Olga didn't know the real reason she was told to stay away. Kagome didn't want her to discover the other world on the other side of the well, or should I say other time? 

    As Olga stepped on a board she heard a large crack and she started falling. "OH SHIT! Im in trouble now! TOOFAST TOOFAST TOOFAST!' Olga thought as she was falling. About halfway through the fall she fainted.

   When Olga had reawakened she found herself at the bottom of the well. For a second she had no idea what happened then slowly it all came back to her. "I better get outta here before mom misses me!" she said as she looked up. It was about 19 feet or so to the top. "How will I ever get out of this stupid well?! If only I had listened. Oh well too late, Ill try calling for help. HELP HELP! GET ME OUT OF THIS FREAKIN WELL! HELP! 

Outside of the well

   Inside the well Inuyasha was sitting on top of a hill looking at the sky and daydreaming about Kagome when he heard a yell. 'That sounded like Kagome! …but it cant be. She left 16 years ago. Oh well better check it out.' Thought Inuyasha as he started running towards the sound. He sniffed the air, it smelled faintly of Kagome. "What the… the air even smells faintly of Kagome!"

In the well

    "Will anyone come and get me out of here?!" yelled Olga.

    "Stop yelling Im here Kagome." yelled a male voice from the top. Suddenly someone jumped down into the well, grabbed Olga around the waist and jumped up and out of the well with her.

    Outside when Olga stood up she looked at the guy who had saved her. He wore a red haori. He had silver hair and stranger yet he had little doggy ears on top of his head instead of normal ones.

     "Are you okay Kagome?" asked the guy.

     " I'm not Kagome and who are you?!" exclaimed Olga furiously.

      The guy stared at her sadly. "My name is Inuyasha." He said. ' I knew she couldn't be Kagome! But she sounds, smells, and even looks like her a little. Oh well.' Thought Inuyasha.

       "Why are you staring at me?!" said Olga. This guy named Inuyasha was starting to make her nervous.

       " I wasn't staring you stupid girl! Feh…" said Inuyasha. 

       "Im not stupid!" yelled Olga and fell to the ground. "So tired…need to sit…" At the last word Inuyasha came crashing to the ground. As soon as he got up he stared at Olga. ' Only Kagome could do that. But this girl isn't Kagome… maybe… no that's impossible… she cant be her daughter!'

      " Why did you fall to the ground when I said sit?" asked Olga. Again Inuyasha fell to the ground.

       " Don't do that you stupid girl! Whenever you say sit I get to eat dirt!" yelled Inuyasha.

       " You mean like this? SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" Olga yelled. After Inuyasha got up there was a foot deep hole in the ground.

       " You stupid girl! You could have broken my back! Ill take you to the village before you can do anymore harm! Get on my back!" said Inuyasha. 

      " Sheesh… all right! You don't have to yell!" said Kagome as she got on his back.

*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

To be continued!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Like it? The next chapter is coming soon. Im already working on it! Please send reviews! If you want you can send suggestions and ill maybe dedicate a chapter to you!


	2. A Mystery Solved

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and all that stuff. I have to write this though.

Me: Please send reviews and suggestions. Those of you who sent some were really encouraging!

Inu: Get on with the stupid story already!

Me: Hey my story isn't stupid! Maybe I should make you die in here!

Inu: Hey! You better not do anything like that! 

Me: Then don't call my story stupid!

Inu: All right! 

Me: Now back to the story…

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

A Mystery Solved

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

      When Inuyasha reached an old hut he stopped and said "We're here…NOW GET OFF MY BACK!" .

'Why is he so rude!? A minute ago he got me out of the well and asked if I was okay…but maybe he thought I was someone else. After all he called me Kagome.' Olga thought as she got of Inuyasha back.

      "Stupid girl!  You should go on a diet!" Yelled Inuyasha rubbing his back.

      " At least I weigh less than you! Maybe you're too weak to carry anyone!

      " Im not weak! Take that back!" said Inuyasha, but he really was thinking:

'Maybe I am weaker…after all im not used to carrying people on my back. The last time was 16 years ago when I carried Kagome.'

      "You're weak and you know it! And im not taking anything back."  Olga said as she looked at him thinking about who knows what.

      "Why you little…" but before Inuyasha could finish his "to be rude" sentence he heard a despised word.

      "SIT!" Olga yelled testing if it still worked. Just as Inuyasha fell to the ground an old priestess came to them.

      " Ahh..I see you have mastered that power already. That's strange though…very strange…" said the old woman.

     " Who are you and what's strange?" asked Olga bravely.

     " My dear…my name is Kaede. Only one person could do that before you and that was Kagome." Said Kaede mysteriously.

     " Why the hell does everyone keep talking about a person named Kagome?!" yelled Olga furiously.

     " Calm down dear… come inside…" said Kaede as she pointed to the hut.

     " Feh…stupid girl…she doesn't deserve to come inside." Inuyasha muttered to himself but unfortunately Olga heard.

     "SIT! you retard!" yelled Olga insulted but not showing it. Inuyasha  muttered something under his breath but said nothing more and followed Olga and Kaede. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the hut

      Kaede was making tea for Olga while Inuyasha was being tortured by Olga. 

      "SIT SIT SIT SIT!" yelled Olga. " That's for all the times you insulted me! SIT!"

      " Isn't that enough you stupid girl!?" yelled Inuyasha 

      " No! And you get another one for that! SIT!" said Olga biting her lip to keep from laughing.

      "Whats so funny!?" said Inuyasha as he got up rubbing his back.

      " Look at the floor." said Olga and then she burst out laughing. Inuyasha looked down and saw cracks in the wood.

      Kaede turned around and said to Inuyasha " You'll be fixing that floor."

      "Oh man!" said Inuyasha " I hate this!"

      " Well Olga…" said Kaede handing Olga her tea. "Do you know how you came here?"

      " Well…not really…I fell down a well and fainted. When I woke up I was here, so I have no idea what happened." said Olga slowly.

      "Well…of course you don't. You're just a stupid girl!" said Inuyasha in a cold voice.

      Kagome was about to "sit" Inuyasha but Kaede stopped her. " Please don't. Listen to me first then you can hurt him however you want."

      Inuyasha scowled and said "That's very nice you old hag!"

      "Olga when you fell through the well the only way you can come to this time is with a piece of the Shikon Jewel."

      " When I was little my mom told me a legend about a guy and a girl who completed the Shikon jewel. At first he was going to use it to become full demon but when the jewel was complete he decided to protect it and the girl went to her own time." Said Kagome. 

       "Well that isn't a legend, and the guy is actually Inuyasha and the girl was Kagome. They completed the jewel but it broke apart a few weeks ago. Now you have come here through the well and we need your help." Said Kaede as Inuyasha said something about not needing a "stupid girl".

       Just then Olga remembered her mom at home. "Oh no! She must have noticed I'm gone by now! When I get back ill be in BIG trouble!"

       "You cannot go back yet. We need you. But I promise once we solve everything you will go back. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

YAY! I'm finished with the second chapter! Please send reviews! Thank you for people who encouraged me(again). 

Inuyasha: Why did you have to make me act like a jerk in here?

Me: Cuz you are!

Inuyasha: HEY!

Me: Don't make me sit you!

Inuyasha: 'falls to the ground' You just did!

Me: Sorry about the mess ups in the firs chapter. I got confused with my own fan fic.   


	3. A dream and a hot spring

Me: Thankz for all the reviews! I know I keep saying Kagome Instead of Olga! I'm confused with my own fic!

Inu: That's cuz your stupid!

Me: SIT!

Inu: '**crashes to the ground'**

Me: NEAT! I thought that only worked for Kagome and Olga! Wait… I am Olga!

Inu: 'gets up' DUH!  

Me: SIT!

Inu: 'falls again' Shit!

Me:hehe!

About the reviews:

To Soul: Yea Olga does take after Inuyasha! 

To LazyBunny: Mabye I SHOULD make them fall in love!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me…NOW UNTO MY FIC!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A dream and a hot spring

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

      Inuyasha and Kagome were walking through the woods. The sun was setting and it was going to be quite dark soon. They walked for 5 more minutes and came to a clearing with a hot spring and a small waterfall. (me: aww!) Inuyasha looked at the clearing with satisfaction. " I think we better stay here for the night."

      " Of course we are! Were you expecting me to sleep in the woods?!" Exclaimed Olga looking really pissed. 

     " WHAT DID I DO?!" yelled Inuyasha. He looked angry but in truth he was puzzled and tired. This girl had come into his world through the well looking, smelling, and sounding like Kagome, and now she was on the same quest with him as Kagome had been. This was just too much for one day!

     " I didn't want to come here and find pieces of some stupid jewel! I had no choice! I liked my life the way it was before and now my world is all upside down!". It was not fair! Inuyasha had already done this before and he must have been used to this but she wasn't! She didn't like sleeping in the middle of nowhere. She missed her own bed…and most importantly her mom. 

     " Well im sorry about ruining your stupid life! I didn't have a choice either! I would rather be anywhere than here with you!" yelled Inuyasha without thinking. He looked at Olga to see how she would react. Olga just stared at him and then she turned around and started taking out a sleeping bag that Kaede had given her. She said it had belonged to Kagome. 

      Olga had turned around because she didn't want Inuyasha to see her eyes fill up with tears. Although she pretended that she didn't care, Inuyasha's words had really hurt her. 'So he hates me. He might as well said it in plain words, I would have got the message sooner. Well…I knew he didn't like me but I never knew he hated me…I don't know why I care though'  thought Olga as she lay down. 

      Inuyasha was surprised that Olga didn't fling another insult at him after his words. At first he had thought she didn't care but then…when she was getting her sleeping bag he heard her sniffling as though she was crying. 'But that couldn't be. She doesn't care about me or what I say…or does she? Maybe deep down, she isn't as tough as she pretends to be' wondered Inuyasha as he settled himself near a tree trunk. 

      Later that night Olga had woken up. She had just had the weirdest dream. She had been walking on the sidewalk at home and then suddenly it disappeared. She kept falling and falling into the darkness. As she was falling she saw her mom floating in the darkness. "Mom?" she had said reaching out to her mom. Then as Olga was about to reach her she vanished just like the road had. Olga kept falling and falling and as she fell it was getting lighter and lighter. She could see the ground…she was going to crash. Then suddenly out of nowhere a red shape appeared. It was Inuyasha and he had caught her just in time. " I love you Kagome" he said. Wait a second! Inuyasha had said Kagome! At that point she slapped him hard and he dropped her. As soon as she hit the ground in her dream she had awakened. 

       'Weird dream!' Olga thought as she silently got up. ' I might as well get some diary writing done since im awake' she thought as she got a pink notebook with a picture of horses on the cover out of her bookbag. She thought for a moment and the wrote:

_       Dear Diary,_

_This has been the weirdest day of my life. I was walking on the boarded up well and then I fell through. Halfway through the fall I fainted. When I woke up a guy named Inuyasha had pulled me out of the well. I later found out that I have a power over him. Whenever I say "sit" he falls to the ground. At first I thought he was okay, although a little rude, but then I found out that he was an inconsiderable snob! He hates me and now I hate him. There is one thing I do not know though. Why do I care about what he says? And now I had this weird dream…_

       At that Olga paused to think and then described all the details about the dream. In the end she wrote:

_I hope I will see my mom again.  _

_                                                                            Your confused owner,_

_Olga Higasharu  _

(me: Or                                                            

However you spell it. Please       

                                                                            Put real spelling in a review)  

     At that Olga put the pen down and decided to calm her nerves by taking a nice relaxing bath in the hot spring. 'Too bad I didn't bring a swimming suit. At least Inuyasha is asleep! I can go without one!' said Olga as she set her clothes on the shore of the spring. 

     As Inuyasha lay next to the tree trunk he thought 'If she finds out im really awake shell kill me! But…what she doesn't know cant hurt her…but it sure can hurt me if she does find out!' He opened one of his eyes and saw Olga in the hot spring resting her head against a rock. (me: HHMMM…now where have I seen that before…?) 'Gods…she looks beautiful…WAIT! WHAT AM I THINKING! I HATE HER! Oh well…' (me: is it just me or is Inuyasha becoming a typical Miroku?!) He lay there watching her for the rest of the night until sleep came over him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Me: How do you like that? I hope you wont hate me for making Inuyasha like his own daughter…although I didn't say he lies her… 'laughs nervously' DON'T KILL ME!

Inuyasha: You're getting better at writing!

Me: Really?!

Inu: NO!

Me: SIT! 

Inu: 'crashes to the ground' Shit…

Me: That's what you get for making fun of me! Please I NEED more reviews! Thankz for all the people who send good reviews! I hope I didn't mess this chapter up! By the way…sorry I couldn't write earlier my computer broke.

        


	4. A kidnap, another kidnap, and a rescue, ...

Me: Sorry about the last chapter! Inu will NOT fall in love with Olga! Don't worry! Im not that evil! To all people who sent reviews don't worry!

Inu: YES! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and all that stuff. BUT! In this chapter Kimoku * droolz *DOES belong to me! If you are wondering who that is…you will see!

Inu: Well tell me the rest of it!

Me: A lot of you ask if Olga knows her mother's name but that will be explained!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The kidnap, another kidnap, and the rescue , hopefully

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In the morning when Inuyasha woke up it was about midday. He couldn'tbelieve he had slept so late. When he awoke he had found Olga's sleeping bag rolled up in her bookbag. 'She must have gone for a walk,' he thought to himself as he looked around. 'Oh well…better find some breakfast. She can't possibly have any ramen cuz she didn't know that she would be here.' Inuyasha jumped into the forest to find a decent breakfast.

Somewhere near a stream Olga was gazing upon her reflection. Suddenly in the river she saw the reflection of a flash of black behinde her. She quickly turned but saw nothing. "I'm starting to hallucinate now!" she said as she got up. "Maybe its Inuyasha! Inuyasha you baka come out here!" yelled Olga looking around to see if Inuyasha had come out but there was no one. "Oh well. Maybe its not him." She said as she headed back to the campsite. 

Inuyasha had caught two rabbits and was now heading back. As he neared the camp he saw Olga sitting near a tree and making arrows. A bow lay near the finished arrows. Inuyasha came up to her and asked " What are you doing with a bow and arrows?". He was curious, he hadn't seen her with these before.

"What does it look like im doing!" yelled Olga frustrated. She was making them so she could protect herself from the dangers that Kaede said were in this world.

'What's her problem' thought Inuyasha. 'She's so rude. Kinda reminds me of someone.' (me: HM…I wonder who could that be! 'looks at Inu')

Olga looked at the rabbits Inuyasha had brought for breakfast and said "I'm a vegetarian. I don't kill poor animals…its just so cruel." 

"Oh well! More food for me!" said Inuyasha as he hurriedly made a fire to cook the rabbits. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha and Olga had walked the whole day without finding a single piece of the Shikon jewel. It was now nighttime and they had to camp in a less comfortable clearing in the woods. As Olga unrolled her sleeping bag she wondered about her mom and if she must miss her. As she lay there listening to the crickets chirp she suddenly realized something. The girl everyone keeps talking about was named Kagome and so was her mom! 'Maybe…just maybe….my mom is the Kagome that everyone keeps talking about' she thought. But as she was about to ask Inuyasha about Kagome sleep came over her.

In the trees not far from their clearing a hanyou sat watching them. As he watched Olga lay there, he was forming a plan to kidnap her. After all she could sense the jewel shards. Or at least she's supposed to. Her mother was Kagome. At midnight the hanyou decided to go down there and just grab her and run before she could scream, so he jumped down and crept up to her. He grabbed her around the waist and closed her mouth with his hand and jumped off. When he had took her the girl had hardly reacted. All she did was move slightly and whisper 'Mom'. 

When Olga woke up in the morning she saw she was in a cave. She stretched and went outside. Outside there sat a hanyou near a fire, burning her arrows and bow. 

"HEY! What are you doing with those? I need them!" yelled Olga. After all…she did need to protect herself.

"You wont need them anymore." Said the hanyou calmly as he turned around. Olga studied him. He looked exactly like Inuyasha except that he had black hair, black ears, and clothes just like Inuyasha's only baby blue instead of red. (me: droolz) 

"Where am I? Wait!…did you kidnap me?!" said Olga with an expession of understanding dawning over her face. 

"Slow aren't you…" said the hanyou as he threw the last of the arrows into the fire.

"Well…whats your name?" Olga said sitting down.

"Kimoku…"

"What do your friends call you?" said Olga looking at the ashes in the fire. It had taken her a long time to make the bow and arrows. 

"I don't have any friends" said Kimoku as he handed Olga some fruit for breakfast. "I am looking for the Shikon jewel and you will help me find it."

"What if I don't?" said Olga. She didn't like being bossed around. Everybody always took orders from her.(me: yeah right! Nobody listens to me!)

"Then I will kill you…" said Kimoku.(me: Hey look! He's gonna kill me!)

At that moment Kimoku walked away somewhere deep into the forest to find his breakfast. Suddenly Olga heard a rustle in the bushes. She turned around and saw a large dragon in chains emerge. It grabbed her and flew off. 

"HELP! LET GO! HELP ME! SOMEONE!" yelled Olga trying to twist out of the dragons grasp, but it was no use. Even if she did manage to make him let go, she would drop 60 feet from the air and probably kill herself. 

After a while the dragon flew lower and lower until they reached a castle in the middle of the forest. The dragon dropped her outside the front castle door and flew off somewhere else. As Olga looked at the doors they opened and a woman in a black cape and black dress came out. She was carrying a bow and sharp arrows. The woman clapped her hands twice and chains wrapped around Olga. 

"My name is Ksenia. I hunt and torture humans. I am a youkai just so you know and now you may join my other prisinor." As she said that the chains that bound Olga dragged her into the castle and into a dimly lit chamber. As soon as she got in there the chains disappeared and the door locked shut.

"HEY! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Olga yelled. After a minute of yelling Olga gave up and looked around. She noticed that she was not alone in there. In a corner stood a monk. (me: OOPS! Miroku^_^; ) 

"Nice to see you stop yelling." He said. "My name is Miroku. What's your's?"

"Olga." She said as Miroku came a little too close to her.

"YOU PERVERT!" Olga yelled as she slapped Miroku, because Miroku's hand had started wandering. (me: hehe! *_*; )

"What can I say? Its what I do." Said Miroku rubbing his cheek which had a red imprint of a hand on it.

"Great im stuck in her with a pervert. WILL ANYONE SAVE ME?!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Me: Like it? Well this is sort of a cliffhanger! I have good ideas for future chapters so review!


	5. Important

This Is not a regular chapter! I want to apologize for not writing in a long time but I had many tests!                            I will try and update as soon as I can! Please don't stop reading!


End file.
